thecharmedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:StoryGirl83/The Purpose of This Site
I'm not really sure what to do with blogs, so I thought I'd post one about what I hope for this site. I took this site over from someone else after he decided to not continue due to a lack of interest. Since I had a lot of interest in this site, mostly as an observer previously, I was disappointed to see it gone. Now, that I have worked at recreating it, I have a lot of thoughts on wha to do with it. First, I want it to continue at least as long as the Charmed Comics do. Second anything and everything that has to do with the Charmed comics, I want to include. That means issues, characters, artists, authors, letterists, actors, editors, items, everything. At present here is what I'd like to see the formatting of some of these things look like: Issues: I want them to include all info about who made them as well as a character list that links back to each character. I want them to contain both the innitial summary and a detailed storyline. As far as images, I want the main one in the infobox to be the David Seidman cover, regardless of whether it is cover A, B, or Z. I figure doing this will help keep things consistant. I also want each cover first the completed ones and then the unfinished ones. After the covers I want any previews and any penciled pages that were publically posted. All of these should be the highest quality available to post, so if someone replaces an image with the same image, it should be because they believe it is a high quality picture. And if there are any ads at the ends of issues or volumes for them, I'd like pictures of those. A friend told me that she thought it would be nice if the ads were more connected to the story with an actual image from the issue rather than just the cover, so if anyone would like to make their own fan ads, we can make a section for that as well. I've seen a lot of sites that include trivia. If anyone wants to include this information either before or after the character listing, feel free. Characters: If they are from the show, I want a short bio touching on the most important points, who they are, how they first met the Charmed Ones, when they last appeared, any significant details in between. If they are a one time guest it's okay to be relatively detailed, but not too much. After that I'd like to see a list of each issue they have either been in or where mentioned it along with what they did in that issue or why they were mentioned. Next, a listing of each volume they are in along with any quotes from that volume that are especially interesting to you. On the quotes, don't delete something someone else posts, only add more if you want more. With each quote include the name of the issue it's from along with the link. Also make sure that they are in order according to when they appeared in the issues. For the image in the image in the info box, it should a good image that shows the character either looking similar to the actor they were played by or else doing something interesting or just a really nice picture of the character found in the comics. Any photographs used for the info box will be removed from it if there are any comic pictures of them. And any photo's not found in the comics (such as in The Sourcebook or on some of the covers]] will be removed from character pages if there are any other images of them from the comics. The actors will have pages (and if they don't yet, feel free to make one) and you can put photo's on those pages. Categories: Each category should have some sort of page connected to it as well as redirect that will lead you to that page. For the Character page, is should have each character listed under their innitial appearence along with the first picture of that character. Exceptions are if the character is found first in The Sourcebook in which case they are listed twice each having the first image found in those issues, or if they are found in a flashback or photograph first in which case if there regular appearence is in a different issue, then they are listed twice or if their regular appearence is in the same issue, the flashback or photograph is ignored. For categories on volumes, each should have a listing of all the issues found within it listed in order with links and cover pics. I guess that's it for now. I'm still not sure about blog posts, but if anyone reads this I hope they get some idea what I see for this site. Category:Blog posts